lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eve-stardust
''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. There is also a free mailing list, which has low traffic but is useful for getting important messages to anyone interested. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarkLantern (talk) 03:45, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Enjoy! Unsupported Information Please do not add information that have no basis at all. What you're adding in Ilmarë's page is completely inaccurate, sounding like a fanfiction. In The History of Middle-earth, there are literally no more information about Ilmarë other than she is Varda's handmaiden and that she was initially envisioned to be a daughter of Manwë and Varda. That's all. There were no mentions of Ilmarë's appearance and personality. Until you provide solid proof about your claim, I would undo your edits. Check Ilmarë's page in Tolkien Gateway. Even that website doesn't have other information about her. I also checked the image you uploaded for Ilmarë, and it seems that the image portrays Varda, not Ilmarë. The original image has the word Tintalle, which is a name for Varda. Varda and Ilmarë are different. 01:36,1/24/2016 On another note, you cannot add Elena Kukanova's artworks here without her permission. Unless you ask permission form her and she has given it, you cannot upload and add it into the wiki. Moreover, I have noticed that most of the images you're uploading in Vana's page is not Vana. It is either the Norse goddess Freyja or some random girl with flowers in her hair. No, not because she has flowers in her hair means she is Vana. There are many artists out there who draw the Valar. Ask their permission and then you can upload. Another thing about Vana: she is not called "Queen of All Flowers", at least not in many of my resources. If you could find an accurate information, please show it to me. You have been warned twice. The next warning would result in a block. Thanks. 11:21,1/29/2016 You have been warned twice, and this would be the final. You added another group of images that are not Vana: the one from Tolkien Pantheon is originally a fantasy art from somewhere else. The woman with an owl is also not Vana, but just another fantasy art. Lastly, you did add an Elena Kukanova work, but that permission was given to Tolkien Gateway, not One Wiki to Rule Them All. It means that only they are allowed to use her works, not us. Please learn from what I am telling you. For now, you would be blocked for the three violations of the rules. 11:24,1/30/2016 Re: Questions For starters, please read the LOTR:Current policies so that you would be familiar with the policies that we have here. Now, to answer your questions: #If you would like to add more information about a character, place or event, read the books and parapharse it as you add it into the pages. Then, you must add a reference where you got that information from. For example, if it is from The Silmarillion, add references from here: LOTR:Citations for References. Just copy and paste the book and chapter with and at the end of each reference. #About your questions 2 and 3, you may ask permission from the artist by contacting them through email or a message to their website, given that the character in the picture depicts the correct character. Do not forget to add the name of the artist while uploading the picture because it is their work; there needs to be recognition for them. Hope this answers your questions. If you have more, you can ask me! :) 13:12,2/16/2016 As for the list of artists, I am not sure about them, though some of Elena Kukanova's arts are given permission. Also, the artist of gave her permission. As for the "Add a page", it would take you to a blank page where you can start writing info about anything you like (character, place, event), as long as it still doesn't exist in the Wikia. 15:42,2/16/2016 Other versions of the legendarium Don't confuse Tolkien's earlier drafts as part of the final text. The History of Middle-earth contains all of Tolkien's drafts before he finally came to decisions, which are now published in The Lord of the Rings, The Silmarillion, etc. Other than the etymologies, the info taken from H.O.M.E. are drafts, so put them under the "Other versions of the legendarium section" and put proper references. See LOTR:Citations for References for guidance. 04:16,3/31/2016 :I understand that you're trying to help, but we have rules to follow here. I do notice the time and effort you take, but there's nothing to do if some of the inputs are wrong or needs to be revised. About the spelling, you spelled Míriel as Míreal in Irmo's page. Secondly, I notice that you add chunks of paragraphs about the character, but most of the info is not relevant. :Take Irmo's page for example again: you narrated half of Míriel's life story about her not wanting to live and Finwe being grieved, when Irmo's only role in that part is to let Míriel rest in his gardens. If you had left it there, without the flowery words and narration, the page would be more accurate. :Also, I have an issue with your constant use of titles: "Queen Varda, Queen Míriel, King Manwë of the Valar, the Maia Tilion, the Guardian of the Moon, etc." We know who they are, we know their roles and titles, so there's no need to add their titles whenever their names are mentioned. Same goes to the spouse thing. I often revise your constant adding of Irmo's spouse Estë, Irmo was the spouse of Estë, With Irmo, his spouse Estë. Like what??? How many times do you have to remind us? :Now, you might see me as condescending, but I am only reprimanding you of these things. Please do not add unnecessary details if it doesn't concern the character. If the info comes from the The History of Middle-earth, more often than not, the info there would be under the "Other versions of the legendarium" section. Thanks! 13:08,4/1/2016 Re: Artwork Permissions Sorry, but you will have to seek those permissions yourself. That is how I got those permissions. Search the DeviantArt sites and their external links for their E-mails.--DarkLantern (talk) 06:34, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Good work Hello Eve-stardust - I just wanted to say, after noticing your contributions here for awhile, thank you for your work on the Indis page! It is much too rare that an editor here works over time proficiently on an article, as you have - nowadays at least. Nemarie, & have a great week! [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage''' 18:46, July 6, 2016 (UTC)